Residente evil : l'extinction
by fee O
Summary: Xanxus observa son bureau avec colère : il le sentait quelque chose de grand allait arriver, bientôt le sang allait couler... Vraiment ?


**Titre : **L'extinction

**Auteur : **Fée Obsidienne.

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** C'était mon quart d'heure de solitude pendant que j'écrivais "six mètre carré". ( fic qui arrivera prochainement ).

* * *

Ce matin la, lorsque Xanxus se réveilla confortablement installé dans son matelas jonché de cadavre de bouteille, il s'étonna de ne pas encore avoir entendu les cries, pourtant si fréquent, de son déchet de second. Péniblement, après s'être habitué à la lumière de la pièce, le brun essaya de se lever. C'était sans prendre en compte une migraine, dut à l'alcool, qui lui vrilla les tympans le poussant à se recoucher quelques instants. Énervé par cet état de faiblesse, il envoya valser ses compagnes d'une nuit au sol et finit par se lever, curieux, malgré lui, de savoir pourquoi il dormait encore alors qu'il était 10 heure passé - d'ordinaire le squale était la à lui crier dans les oreilles dès les premières lueurs du jour. Enfilant rapidement de quoi être décent -bien qu'en réalité, il n'en avait rien à foutre, il sortit de sa salle et atterri dans son bureau. Bureau qu'il passa au crible de ses yeux carmin. Un son de pur mécontentement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, son Second se faisait remarquer par son absence.

Effectivement, dans la salle, seules des feuilles éparpillées au sol et quelques bouteilles brillaient de leur présence. Xanxus grogna, quelques choses n'allait pas ce matin. Jamais au grand jamais Squalo n'avait manqué à son travail - après tout, il n'était pas masochiste et avoir son boss en colère sur le dos n'était pas une chose que l'on désirait à la sortit du lit-. L'esprit, encore embrumé par le sommeil et les effluves restantes d'alcool, de Xanxus se mît alors à tourner à grande vitesse : non, le squale n'était pas en mission, il se souvenait encore l'avoir fait hurler contre le bureau la veille au soir grâce à son… Appelons ça, le doigté… Mais alors où pouvait encore être passé ce putain de déchet ? Dès qu'il mettrait la main dessus, il lui apprendrait à manquer à ses obligations; maintenant sa journée avait mal commencé, son bureau n'était pas rangé et ses bouteilles pas réapprovisionnées.

Ô oui, dès qu'il mettrait la main sur son inutile de second, il lui ferrait regretter…

C'est donc un Boss de la Varia bien remonté qui fit sortir de leurs gonds les portes de son bureau et qui traversa les couloirs menant à la chambre du requin d'un pas énervé. Arrivé à destination, il réitéra sa façon-made-in-Xanxus d'ouvrir une porte – en outre, en la fracassant – et entra dans la pièce. Une fois n'est pas coutume, seul le silence lui répondit.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent. Il semblait que l'absence de son second allait devenir une habitude, chose à laquelle il se ferait une joie de remédier dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire subir au déchet pour lui faire passé l'envie de le faire chier dès le réveil… Il interrompit ces pensées : pourquoi le cherchait-il d'ailleurs ? Ça, c'était le travail de Squalo, pas le sien… Un veine palpitât tout contre sa tempe : ce soir au menu, se serait ailerons de Requin, ça patience avait des limites – très faibles…

Finalement, après avoir cherché dans la cuisine, la salle d'entrainement et dans nombres d'autres pièces plus étranges les une que les autres, le Boss de la Varia finit par se rendre au salon pour obtenir la localisation précise de son second de la part de Lussuria – les autres gardiens étant en mission. Mais la encore, il ne trouva personne.

Que se passait-il à la fin ? Un doute le pris, il n'avait tout de même pas viré tous les déchets en étant soule… ? Ces cicatrices commencèrent à s'étendre sur son visage : que ces subordonnés pouvaient être inutiles ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il face un trie dans ce tas d'ordure… Mais avant, il fallait qu'il retrouve son second et qu'il le tue. Parce qu'il le faisait sérieusement chier.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre avant que le brun n'ait décidé comment il allait tuer le squale et des pas se dirigèrent vers le salon dans lequel Xanxus était toujours. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ma ma, que fait Boss-chan ici ? » prenant sa pose de gay et ignorant jusqu'à l'aura de colère qui émanait de son boss, le gardien du soleil osa même rajouter « Se pourrait-il que Boss-chan s'inquiétait parc- »

La déclaration, ô combien suicidaire s'arrêta nette face à la détonation de coup de feu provenant du brun - sur qui on pouvait voir des cicatrices rougeâtres ressortir clairement sur sa peau brunne.

« Où est mon déchet de second. »

Ce n'était même pas une question mais plutôt un ordre qui promettait mille promesses de mort au pauvre « déchet de second ». Un tremblement traversa le pauvre gardien : comment allait-il réussir à expliquer la situation à son patron s'en se faire mettre en pièce avant ?

« Ma, Boss-chan… Squalo a…

_ Où ?

… Une extinction de voix et… »

Le cerveau de Xanxus se mit en pause. Une quoi ? Une extinction de voix ? Comme dans plus de « Voiiiiiii » comme dans « silence » ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette merde ?

« Déchet, explique. Maintenant.

_ Hum, ce matin quand Squale-chan s'est réveillé, il n'avait plus de voix – c'est d'ailleurs pour çà que personne ne vous a levé, personne n'est aussi suicidaire que lui – et je l'ai conduit chez le médecin : je ne peux rien faire face à ce genre de cas… Je dois aller le chercher dans une demi-heure. J'imagine que c'est arrivé à cause d'hier soir… Il a du trouver un dossier en retard : ses cries se sont bien fait entendre ! »

Sans même répondre à son gardien, Xanxus se détourna de lui et parti rejoindre son bureau, un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres; Sa colère et ses envie de meurtre complètement oubliées. Avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce, il s'arrêta néanmoins.

« Dès que le déchet sera revenu, je veux qu'il rapplique à la seconde dans le bureau ».

oOoOoOoOo

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un verre de bourbon à la main, Xanxus attendait que Squalo entre dans la pièce. Il était rentré depuis cinq minutes et il soupçonnait ce déchet de ne pas vouloir se montrer face à lui, trop honteux de sa perte de voix.

L'attente ne fut pourtant pas beaucoup plus longue : face à lui apparu finalement son second, qui regardait d'un œil morne la porte précédemment mise en pièce, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien dire quant à son état. Un large sourire sadique sur les lèvres, le plus âgé finit par prendre la parole.

« Déchet, je veux ces dossiers fini pour ce soir et je n'accepterais aucun retard. Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même pour avoir perdu un temps fou pour une irritation de la gorge… »

C'est donc d'un œil amusé qu'il vit son second rejoindre son bureau, en SILENCE, et regarder avec irritation les piles de dossiers qui menaçaient de tomber à chaque instant. Il continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce que le squale se redresse, furibond et qu'il se précipite face à lui, pointant du doigt la date de rendu du dossier, ces traits déformés par une colère muette.

Finalement, sa journée n'avait pas si mal commencé malgré sa petite colère matinale… Une chose était sure, il savait qu'elle finirait bien : savoir l'argenté énervé mais dans l'incapacité de le montrer était presque aussi jouissif que de savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait plus parler… Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui s'il venait de retrouver des dossiers urgents qu'il fallait rendre depuis plus de quatre mois : comment aurait-il pu deviner que ses ordures s'étaient cachées derrière son bar à bouteille ?

« Déchet, n'oublie pas, si je n'ai pas ses dossiers ce soir, je te tue. »

Il observa le requin repartir vers son bureau clairement mécontent. Devant se comportement, Xanxus ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

« Et la prochaine fois, essaye de faire moins de bruit, Lussuria à tout entendu. »

A ces mots, Squalo se remit immédiatement au travail, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gène derrière sa pile de dossier : quelle idée aussi de perdre sa voix après une baisse avec son patron ? Il en était sure, il n'avait pas finit dans entendre parler...

Le sourire de félin satisfait sur les lèvres de son amant lui confirmèrent d'ailleurs bien vite que sa supposition était juste... _dall'Inferno_

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi l'idée ma bien fait rire. ( Imaginé Squalo sans voix... huhuhu). Bof, sinon je sais que ça fait un peu bâclé mais c'est venu en un jet et puis... je sais pas je voyais pas comment le modifier pour que çà face encore plus "craquage"...

En espérant quand même un petit commentaire !


End file.
